


Heart of Gold

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, AoiKai, Arabian Fantasy, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Love, Kaoi - Freeform, Language, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slow Romance, Traditions, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Aoi finds himself under the roof of prince Kai. But his life experience and history have taught him not to trust anyone, even when they seem to have the best intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Reila was not a big kingdom, though it wasn't a small one either. And in a world that was mostly covered in hot sand and drought, even the smallest piece of life was crucially important. That was the case for Reila. Because of that, alliances with the neighbour lands were needed in order for prince Kai to reassure his kingdom's protection. That meant lots of product exchange and many times taking part in other people's battles. Unfortunately for most enemies (and 'friends') Kai was neither inexperienced nor oblivious despite his young age for a ruler. Therefore, he might help in the most creditless ways possible but he never agreed to unite lands or families with someone. The prince knew better than leaving most royal families disheartened just to make one of them happy. He couldn't care less about land expansion anyway and the idea of arranged marriage alone made his stomach turn upside down. Let's just say his...ideas on the matter were slightly different than most aristocrats.

 

"They are here, my prince". A guard informed the brunette who seemed to be sinking into his thoughts for a while. After coming back to reality, the young man nodded. 

"Aah thank you, let them in." He responded politely.

 

The door opened to reveal quite a number of beautiful girls, entering the room one after the other. This was the deal. After helping out the neighbour kingdom, their king offered one of the most beautiful royal 'men serving' ladies as a thank you and he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Because according to him _'a prince who wasn't married yet needed to get satisfaction somehow'_. Prince Kai though couldn't care less about such things. Sure the girls were pretty but the pleasure of flesh was something the young man never really needed. But he knew not accepting a King's offer could be considered an act of disrespect and the last thing the brunette wanted was unnecessary trouble for his peaceful kingdom. With a small sigh, Kai stood up. If he was going to choose one he could at least take his time.

"Alright let's see what we've got."

 

They were a total of 1-2 dozens of girls ages 17-30 he figured. The young prince didn't even throw a glimpse at their barely covered bodies but he did scan their faces. Some of them were neutral to the situation some were confident that they'd get picked while some others were almost terrified.

 

_'Who knows what they've been throgh...I might as well choose the most scared one. Since I won't actually "use" her' I might be able to save her from some old pervert'_  . The brunette thought. And he was almost surprised when judging from their faces he noticed that some of the women seemed happy, as he walked passed them, as if they actually loved their job.

Suddenly Kai's steps came into a hult and he had to blink in order to make sure his eyes still worked. Last one to enter the hall was actually a _man_! Around his own age he figured, almost as tall as him but with less built body...not in a bad way though. The man was slightly muscly yet thin, his body had curves that matched his form in a surprising amount. Wavy black locks carelessly fell on his shoulders and when Kai gazed at his face he was met with a pair of the most glowing onyx orbs he'd seen. What a sight really. It took the young man a few seconds to regain his voice and actually put something into words.

 

"What is your name?" The prince asked and the mysterious man raised a thin eyebrows as he looked around in disbelief.

 

"Me?" He questioned, not feeling embarrassed nor honoured to speak to the prince of Reila who nodded in return. The raven looked surprised at the very least though, wanting to ask the prince if his eyesight was working at all but decided not to as he spoke again, his voice coming out a little softer than he expected for some reason.

 

"Aoi"

 

Kai nodded with an appreciating expression, the corners of his lips slowly turned upwards and there was soon a bright smile that the man in front of him couldn't miss.

"Thank you Aoi" He said. "And thank you everyone for taking your time to come here. I'm sure you've had a long jurney. You may eat up and have some rest while I consider.."

 

But Kai had already made his decision.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
Aoi looked at his surroundings in confusion. Today was only getting more and more strange. First of all, prince Kai had by some miracle chosen him of all the others. Hell he didn't even know the young man was into men.... Then again he'd heard he was never interested in getting married so that made sense. How many disappointed ladies must he have let down because truth be told not only he was a single royalty but a very handsome one as well. Yes the raven despised all those fake people sitting on big chairs and counting gold all day but he wasn't blind nor could he deny the way the man's smile magically lit up the whole room. For better or worse he didn't notice the rest of him since he was too proud to not keep his head up even for a prince. 

With a sigh, the man lied down on the (incredibly comfortable) bed that was provided. Since this comfort was probably not permanent he might as well enjoy it. Yet as soon as he closed his eyes there was a knock on the door and strangely enough, only when he replied did it open.  
  


"Oh I'm sorry," the prince said as soon as his eyes fell on the other. "I didn't mean to disturb your rest"

Aoi immediately sat up and bowed to the other.

"Not at all your grace" Was this guy for real? Had noone told him that someone with power could do whatever the hell he wanted? Oh... _right_. The raven thought once he heard voices coming from the other room. His group had not yet leave the palace so the brunette was keeping up his act. Aoi silently huffed to himself. _'Sneaky bastard'_. His previous Master might have been an abusive piece of shit but he at least didn't hide behind a gentle mask. God he already hated this mans guts so freakin' much...

"Oh good" The brunette smiled in relief. That fuckin' smile again. Seriously why did the other even bother coming instead of sending one of the other servants? The raven wondered then he mentally punched himself for not getting the hint. _'Dammit Aoi you've been doing this for years you should know better!'  
_  

Faking a very realistic seductive grin, (yes he was very good) he slowly walked towards the other, swaying his hips as he did so. Finally reaching the man, he placed his hands on his chest. Aoi noticed the other almost flinching but decided not to pay attention and instead put on his most erotic face. "What is your first command, master~?"

Kai inhaled softly, the warmth of his new servant's hand was very pleasing and the man in general was almost too much for words. With flustered cheeks, the younger pulled back and gave the other a shy grin. "A-actually I just wanted to make sure you're all settled well...If you choose to stay that is.."  
  


The shorter male blinked in surprise and confusion. _'That was a first'_ he thought as his previous masters not only always responded to his ways, they were most of the time the ones to suggest 'connection' and unless he wanted to be beaten badly there was no room for complaints. This one was a weird, no doubt and because of his many experiences, Aoi knew very well that this, the gentle and polte looking type is the most dangerous and abusive of all. God where had he gotten himself into? And what did he mean by 'if you choose to stay'? He was almost certain that he was to be moved into another room (cold and dark and humid) soon just like it always happens with sex servants...was the other really willing to let him stay in such a royal and comfortable chamber? And if so, what would be the price?

 

Aoi bit his lip. He was certainly more willing to spend his days in a dungeon just like he was used to than having to deal with a psychopath more than he could avoid. Yet he wanted to test the waters. After all it's been a while since he last had some good rest.. Even when invited to owners' chambers in the past they'd never let him spend the night.

 

"If I _choose_ to stay?" 

 

"Of course." Kai looked into his eyes, Mocha bright orbs suddenly turning serious and sending the other's spine shivers up and down. Aoi was now certain he shouldn't have said anything.. His heart started racing knowing that the worst was coming but before he could let himself completely stress out, the prince's next words took him by surprise.

 

"I don't really support the whole pleasure slavory thing. Since you were given to me I declare you a free man. Whether you choose to stay as a common servant or not is your choice so just know that my palace is open for you"


	2. Chapter 2

 Aoi had quite a hard time realising his new reality. It had been days and finally the information of his new boss' weird perception had started sinking in. He still couldn't believe it was all real though. The gentle yet cheerful voice, the bright eyes and that godforsaken smile! It just couldn't be true, not when being a fuckin' ruler of thousands of people. The raven was sure that sooner or later his real identity would appear and it'd be anything but sweet. Until now though, all of his suspicions were mistaken and he hated the prince so much for proving him wrong. Bet that asshole was having such a great time playing with the other's mind, showing what a great person he is. 'Oh look at me, I'm the prince of Reila and I'm so special and charming and unique, everybody loves me'. If there is one type of person Aoi hated that was a hypocrite...OK maybe he hated most types of people but that doesn't change the fact that he cant stand this annoying smiling bastard. Seriously he had to be evil in order to smile so much. Nobody's that happy!

After a knock on his door Aoi sighed and walked towards it, grabbing a white cape from a nearby hanger and wrapping it around him. What? Just because he hated the asshole that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the warm clothes he offered. Especially when all of his previous masters had him walk around in almost nothing. The weather was getting cold so if his majesty was stupid enough to waste high quality clothes on servants who was Aoi to not take advantage of the situation?. Finally the man opened the door, half expecting (definitely _not_ hoping) the bastard who hunted his thoughts that were so suddenly interrupted. To his surprise and relief (not at all disappointment), it wasn't Kai who was on his door but another man. His height and built were pretty similar to the Prince's but other than that they were nothing alike. The man was very serious-looking, with sharp dark eyes and ash blonde hair. One would only notice the weird cloth that was covering the other's face but Aoi had seen way more strange-looking people to pay too much attention to that. Before he managed to ask what the matter was, the blonde spoke up.

 

"Prince Kai requires your assistance..." He said bluntly.

 

The raven haired raised an eyebrow, figuring out it was time for him to finally fullfill his 'purpose'. After recieving a head-shake from the other, Aoi nodded and followed him. 

 

Both of them took slow and steady steps. For some reason those three minutes from his room to Kai's chambers seemed like forever. He even started to feel nervous. Should he undress? Or would the other prefer to undress Ali himself? And why was he acting like a virgin when this was his job? Deciding to concentrate on something else, Aoi's eyes fell onto the man walking infront of him. The raven supposed the other wasn't a very talkative person but his body-language betrayed him. Noticing the man's fists clenching and his knuckles turning white a smug grin appeared on his face. Oh he was pissed alright. Probably tired of the Prince's endless orders.

"Must be tough being a royal guard, huh? Not an easy job." 

 

"A lot harder than being a whore that's for sure." 

 

Aoi was speechless for a moment. He didn't expect the other to actually reply...He was used to being called that though, many names actually so words usually couldn't hurt him a bit, not anymore. 

 

"Tch just because your boss is a hypocrite you don't have to let your anger out on me you know-"

 

"That's the whole point!" The taller man yelled taking Aoi by surprise who slightly jumped at the sudden burst. Furiously, the guard turned to face the servant, his dark eyes burning with anger as he practically shouted his next words.

 

"You have no right to speak of him that way! Not when he has been so fuckin' nice to everyone including you! You of all people should worship him judging by how sex slaves are treated instead of being an ungrateful scum! Do you prefer to get raped on every waking moment of your life?! If so then go somewhere else, you're free after all aren't you?"

 

Again, Aoi couldn't speak. The other had unfortunately a very strong point since Kai had been nice to all of his servants as far as he'd seen. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to trust him. Hell he even wondered if this whole speech was made up in order for the prince to gain his trust. Well the jerk could dream on because he would never _ever_ like him one bit. Aoi was about to reply when he realised he was face to face with the said brunette. The man gave his guard a knowing smile.

 

"Thank you Rei" he said in a gentle tone and the blonde next to Aoi crossed his arms.

 

"Are you sure you want him? You don't need that kind of a headache." The guard spat throwing a side-glare to the offended raven and making Kai chuckle. Aoi could swear he felt his stomach twitch at how annoying his master was...

 

"Well yes he's the only one who can help me I'm afraid." He replied and Reita sighed before bowing. "As you wish, you grace..." With that he left the two to continue with his duties.

 

"I see you're settling in quite well" The brunette noted as his eyes traveled the other's once almost naked body now fully covered in white silk, finally meeting the raven's eyes noticing that even though narrowed, they were neither tired nor scared. The man smiled gently at that. "That's nice to know."

 

Aoi bit the inside of his cheek. Being inspected by the younger that way....it was definitely something he did _not_ like. Deciding it was best not to say anything though, he just followed the prince into the room. 

"Oh I forgot something, I'll be right back" the brunette said as he rushed out, giving Aoi the time to examine his surroundings. The place was really beautiful, just as expected of a Prince's chambers though this was something he'd never seen before. Apart from the essential bedroom elements there were some things not everyone would choose for this room. There was a large window with a telescope and a seat in front of it. The walls were filled with astronomical maps and paintings except from one wall which was completely covered with bookselves and books (duh). Also a fancy type of desk with lots of papers, open books and notebooks on it. But what caught Aoi's attention (maybe the most) was a glass globe with tiny crystal dots on various places on it, some connected to eachother with silver paint as thin as a needle. That might sound a little sappy in his mind but the raven had to admit it'd been forever since he'd last seen something so beautiful..

"He really likes stars doesn't he.." He muttered to himself, a tiny fade of a grin appraring onto his lips without him realising. Soon though he shook his head as he collected his thoughts. _'Wake up idiot'_ he silently scolded himself. He wasn't called here to look at fake stars now was he? Aoi noted that the Prince had gone to look for 'something he forgot' for a while now and he wasn't sure how worried he should be about it. Sure he's been through the worst kind of hell in the past but just because he can handle hell it doesnt mean he wants to. Trying not to be worried the servant decided he should start understanding before the other was gone. Because he knew well, the sooner they start the sooner they finish. He barely managed to remove his cape and top shirt though when he heard noise coming from the door. Turning around, Aoi noticed the brunette holding a huge...ladder? Before he could question the situation _he_ was questioned by the younger.

 

"What are you doing?" Kai pointed at the other's now topless body.

 

"Um...getting ready? U-unless you want to do it... your grace." The raven answered truthfully, his words gradually turning into whispering as he finished the sentence.

 

The taller bursted at laughs at that point, making the other's face heaten up in embarrassment. Was there anything funny about him? Or was the other a complete schizophrenic? And if so, why did his laughter sound so damn sweet?

 

"Oh I'm sorry" The man breathed out still holding his stomach. "Did you really think I asked you here for _that_?"

 

"W-why else would you ask for my presence?! And why is there a ladder next to you?!..." The other demanded. "...your...grace..."

 

The prince only smiled at the other's failed attempts to keep being formal.

 

"It's actually more important than that, _much_ more" The prince responded and once again lifted the ladder and placed it in front of the bookshelves. Letting out an exhausted sigh he turned to look at the other and smiled yet again. Just how many times could he do that? The older man wondered.

 

"I want you to climb up the ladder and get me a book...it's on the upper shelf.

 

The servant blank in confusion, needing a few seconds before he actually managed to form words.

 

"You...brought a whole wooden heavy ladder over here without any help from who knows where and now you want me to just climb it and grab a book?" He asked in disbelief and received nothing but a nod. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

 

"Eh, it's better when you have company." The brunette shrugged. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to make yourself useful since you're staying here?"

 

The raven was about to respond but actually had nothing to say. Trying not to feel touched by the other remembering his words, he huffed and moved towards the ladder. After making sure it was steady enough he slowly started climbing it.

 

"Dont worry" a voice came from below. "I'm holding it so you cant fall."

 

The raven rolled his eyes and continued slowly moving from one step to the next. What a weirdo. What kind of roy- no.. what kind of _man_ found books more important than sex? "What's the book even about?"

 

"Cooking." The voice responded making Aoi gazing down to meet an innocent expression.

 

"You're kidding... Don't you have like 15 chefs or something?" The older asked almost in shock.

 

"Isn't it obvious? I cant cook for everyone all by myself every day, now can I?" Kai replied truthfully and Aoi rolled his eyes asking himself why he even bothered with this lunatic of a prince. Once on the top shelf, the raven grabbed the godforsaken book practically throwing it at the other and hitting him on the head.

"Oh lord I'm so sorry. Are you alright you grace?" The servant exclaimed with fake concern as a wicked grin appeared on his face. Kai groaned in pain and brushed the back of his head, mumbling a 'that's ok'. Unfortunately for the raven, his joy didn't last long for as he started getting down the second step of the ladder broke as soon as he stepped on it causing him to fall.

 

Without much thinking, the prince rushed to the spot just in time for the weight of the other to smash against him, making both of them fall hard on the marble floor, Kai hissing at the sudden and striking pain at his back and knees.

 

Aoi who had barely hurt his palms got off of the other as fast as he could, offering a helping hand to the other who painfully got up and slowly walked up to his bed to sit himself down. The brunette let out a broken sigh as he breathed loudly in order to ignore the pain. The raven bit the inside of his cheek sadly...he never intended to hurt the younger even though he didn't actually like him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I..." He mumbled with his head lowered, unable to form a whole sentence.

 

Noticing the amount of uneasyness in the other's voice Kai let out a small chuckle, ignoring the pain. "That's what you get when you throw down a good book" he said with a smile that somehow managed to remove some of the weight the other felt. After a moment of silence he finally managed to speak up.

"Why...did you do it?"

After the prince threw him a questioning look he sighed figuring he still had to explain. 

"Why did you help me? I'm just a sex slave, I'm easily replacable...and you.. you're royal! So why bother hurting yourself for someone like me?" Aoi asked making Kai frown at his question.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not a slave anymore. And even if you were, all lives are equally precious so don't ask stupid questions like that-"

 

"But it's not a stupid question!" Aoi exclaimed. "It's completely normal! Dont you live in this world? I'm obviously going to question your intentions when you're the one acting weird!" Aoi raised his tone. He just couldn't get this man's thinking. In this cruel world whoever had power used it to the fullest before they lost it and there was this young brainless boy not giving a shit about living his life before someone took him down.

 

"Why does it matter 'how things work?' The world doesnt have to be that way!" The prince almost shouted back. As much as Aoi couldn't see his intentions were good, he himself couldn't understand why the other was so stubborn about it. He gets it that the other doesn't trust everyone but he had given him every reason to at least try. Kai surpressed another hiss as he felt his back ache before he finished "A thank you was enough you know.. I'm sure you wouldnt want to be wounded to death!"

   
As everythinkg started sinking in his mind, the servant lowered his head once again at his master's last words. His next words coming out of his lips in nothing but a soft whisper. 

"Well I... I'm used to it"


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi sighed lightly. His gaze had fallen onto the young prince for some time now. Noticing how the other grimanced in pain from now and then, trying to ignore the pain and smile the best he could when anyone talked to him. The raven himself was in the main hall as well as the prince but standing pretty away from him. He was asked there to help clean up the place and so he did, but his eyes couldn't help but roam towards the other. He bit his bottom lip hard as he was deep in thought.

 

The other's injury was most of his fault and even though days had passed since the incident it was clear from the other's movements that the damage wasn't minor. He didn't have the guts to talk to the brunette ever since though and he hated himself for it. He still didn't like him. Not at all, but he couldn't help but feel bad. No one had ever done the slightest good thing for him. Kai not only saved him _and_ damaged himself in the process, on top of that when other servants and guards had gotten to the room a few minutes after what happened, the bastard took full responsibility saying he was the one who fell off the goddamn ladder and Aoi couldn't do anything. Well truth be told, despite his annoyance at the other's strangers actions he was kinda glad at that moment because that Reita guy was already glaring daggers at him. And he wasn't gonna lie, that man was scary. He figured that the blonde didn't like him to begin with and he wanted anything but to get on his actual bad side. Oh no, the servant was fine where he was right now, knowing that he was doing something useful without having to socialize with the prince _or_ his annoying ass guard.

 

 He really hoped things would continue this way but no of course whatever god was out-there wouldn't grand him such a tiny wish, he figured when he was order to _'go over there'_ and pay attention to the area near the thrones where the brunette was discussing with some advisor of his. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Aoi moved to said spot and got to work immediately but like said, god hated his guts so much that his majesty was done talking a few minutes later. The raven focused his eyes on the wall he was rubbing clean, almost rubbing it painfully hard as if making an attempt to show how busy he was and how he should not be bothered. Something that didn't work of course he realised as he practically jumped when hearing the other who was now standing right behind him.

 

"Even objects need gentle moves you know"

Aoi 's hand stopped moving, his head turning around so fast he thought it was going to break as his frustrated face met the brunette's innocent and smiling one. A smile the raven certainly didn't miss seeing over the last few days he was keeping his distance. He only huffed at the other's remark.

 

"Since when are you a room cleaning expert?! Last time I checked, royalty didn't know shi-..nothing about these things." Aoi said, damn the other's casualness made him forget he was upper class sometimes. The man had to constantly remind himself to watch his language around him.

 

"Not this one," Kai announced proudly. "I happen to know all the essentials of keeping a healthy environment for living." He smiled making Aoi roll his eyes. 

 

"Of course mister perfect knows everything.." He muttered.

 

"I also happen to know some things about manners" Kai added to his statement and the other raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

 

"Seriously injuring a man and avoid talking to him for days...not even asking how he's doing... That's not very polite now is it?" Kai asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was more of a statement than a question really and even though it was barely there, the other recognised some sort of hurt in his voice. As if he didn't feel like shit about it already. 

 

"Hey I didn't do anything at all! You brought this to yourself!" Aoi crossed his arms and the other chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

 

Aoi opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. It took some time and lots of effort for him to open it again only to mutter. "I'm sorry.." And of course at that moment the other had to ask him to repeat himself because 'he did not hear it'. _Asshole._

 

 

* * *

 

"...you can't be serious."

 

"Of course I am, I wouldn't ask you here for nothing" The prince replied with a serious face.

 

"I understand that your tiny mind probably got everything mixed up from lack of..." Aoi cut himself there, deciding better not to insult the brunette even more in the same sentence. "But I happen to be a harlot, not a nurse!" That earned him a damn giggle from the younger.

 

"Oh so you take your profession seriously?"

 

" _Very!_ " The raven spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course someone like you can't possibly understand the deep meaning of my metier-"

 

"It's pretty deep isn't it?" Kai cut him off with a smirk, not even bothering to look at him as he drank a cup of some sort of liquid to help with the healing process. At that point Aoi was frowning in frustration. 

"See? That's exactly what I mean, you don't get it! You can't even take this seriously-"

 

"And your previous masters could?"

 

Silence. It was not his intention but Kai had really hit a nerve there. And even though Aoi wouldn't admit it even to himself, it really hurt...because it was true...

As soon as the other realised what he said was too much, his expression saddened. That was very low of him. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that." The prince said softly. Honestly being mad at himself as he wasn't raised like this.

 

All Aoi did was sigh. Serves him right for being such a brat all the time, he figured. Truth is he really wanted to say that it was alright. And that the other wasn't wrong. Everyone he knew so far had been inhuman assholes..not that he'd ever give the other the pleasure of knowing.

 

"...you're such a kid."

 

The prince let a few moments pass before he spoke up, a small grin onto his face. "..that's why I need help with that." He said, pointing to his back and to his surprise the grin was returned.

 

After the prince explained how to put on the medical oil along with some other herbs, Aoi joined him on the bed and sat behind him. He cursed himself in his mind for letting his face heat up when Kai removed his shirt. He couldn't help but notice the well-shaped bones of his back. The fair amount of muscles that could be clearly seen from the top of his shoulders and all the way down to his spine. _'Perhaps not entirely a kid.'_ the man thought before shaking his head with another mental cursing to himself. He soon frowned though as he noticed some pretty bad bruises on the (other than that) flawless skin. The raven bit his bottom lip as a new wave guilt brushed over him. This was all because of him and he'd been nothing but trouble till now.

As if Kai could tell that the other was bothered from the sight, he turned half around and gave the other a soft _'don't worry about it'_ grin. "Hey, get on with it will you? I can't stay like this all day."

The older man nodded at that and carefully applied some of the oil onto the other's back. Kai slightly flinched to the touch, a hint of worry immediatelly spreading on the raven's face who was afraid that he accidentally hurt him.

"Sorry, it's pretty cold" The prince smiled again and Aoi let out a relieved sigh. Muttering an insult before he started rubbing the oil on the smooth surface. Unable to stop the heat from reappearing on his face as he slowly rubbed circles on the injured skin. 'So warm.' He thought, again unable to make the heat go away. Why was that even happening to him? He'd literally seen every human part from a very young age and not in the best way so why did he feel so embarrassed? 

In order to make such thoughts get out of his mind decided to make small talk.

"So what's the deal with your first guard?"  
  


"Who? Rei?" The prince asked. "What is it with him?"

  
Aoi shrugged. "I don't know he looks pretty... Sorehead. Like he's ready to pick a fight all the time."

  
"You're the one to talk."Kai giggled. "He's my best friend for at least 10 years now. I don't get why you think of him like that though, he's usually very calm and friendly."

  
The servant huffed. "Not to me he isn't..." 

  
"Well he's pretty careful when it comes to new faces around here. He means well though he's just a little overprotective sometimes."

  
"He hates my entire existence you mean." 

The prince bursted at laughs at that. "Nah Rei doesn't hate anyone. I don't know why such feelings though. He's told me many times that I shouldn't spend time with _'a brat like you_ '."

  
"Why do you really?" Aoi asked with honest curiosity. "He's right, all I ever do is insult you and cause trouble.."

Kai shrugged "Nobody's perfect. Besides isn't it obvious? I enjoy your company."

  
"Even _I_ wouldn't enjoy my company. I mean, I know I'm very hard to deal with despite my incredible good looks." The servant smiled in thriamph making Kai laugh.

  
"I just find you very.. interesting." The prince honestly answered. "And good point you narcissistic brat, your looks aren't quite bad." 

  
"Excuse your highness, I believe I'm more than _'not quite bad'_ " Aoi said as he acted insulted making the other laugh again.

  
"Fine fine, you're beautiful" The brunette said as he rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his lips though.

Somehow that made the raven feel warm inside even though it was nothing but a forced compliment yet it seemed to hold some truth that made Aoi feel almost....happy. "I know I am." He said with confidence. "I've been told..many times actually..."

"See?" The prince replied. "and you thought everyone is a-"

  
"While being raped that is." The servant finished making Kai immediately regret what he just said. Noticing he was about to apologize again, Aoi reassured him it was alright, and it was a reality he could not dismiss. The prince apologized anyway and for once Aoi found it quite sweet instead of annoying. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

  
  
"So what about me?" Kai finally asked, earning a questioning hum from the Raven. "Do you enjoy _my_ company?" The younger finished his question with a hopeful look on his mocha eyes that made Aoi impossible to keep himself from grinning softly.

  
"It could be worse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 for y'all! I'm actually pretty glad with how my story turned out so far and I hope you enjoy it too ^^ Please leave a comment and let me know.  
> I'm already working on the 4th chapter so stay tuned~


	4. Chapter 4

****The next days went pretty smoothly. Kai was now fully healed and Aoi had really started to blend in with the other servants that to his surprise, weren't at all rude to him nor avoidant. Nothing like the cruel servants of his last master who treated him like trash due to his...well, profession. And speaking of that, the raven was still curious about the prince's lack of sexual activity. He was a man for crying out loud didn't he have needs? Not only did he never do anything like that with Aoi, the brunette had no other sex slaves whatsoever. Then again maybe he was more perverted than that, maybe he liked doing that kind of stuff with his innocent-looking maids. Whatever the case was, the raven was sure Kai was no angel. There was definitely something wicked lying behind that insanely bright smile of his (like dark magic because only that'd explain the fact that Aoi stared at it every time) so the servant still didn't fully trust him.

   


 

He was curious about many things though... One is that the other wasn't around.. Sure as a Prince he has duties outside of the palace but Kai had been missing since last night and it was already mid-day... Plus from what Aoi remembered, the other looked somehow distant, even a little bit uneasy the day he left. The raven was sure he'd never seen him like that before and he'd be lying if he refused the fact that it made him feel uneasy as well. He asked one of the cleaning maids named Yui if she knew anything about this but the girl shook her head.

"He disappears like that every year but I dont know why exactly...maybe some of the elder workers know something but I doubt they'll tell us." She said. "I'm surprised you don't know though, you and his highness seem to be pretty close." 

Aoi bit the inside of his left cheek, not sure if that made him feel better or not. "...not that close apparently." _'Gods there must be someone who knows'_ The raven thought to himself, half trying to think and half hating himself for getting worried for that jerk. As Yui excused herself, Aoi's sight fell on a not so pleasantly familiar figure. Deciding he had no other options left, the man groaned as he walked towards it.

"Here goes nothing."

 

"Hey! Noseless." The servant shouted to get the other's attention as he approached. The 'go die' look Reita shot him made him gulp nervously but decided to focus on his task and talk. The guard on the other hand simply turned his back minding his own business.

 

"I'm talking to you asshole." Aoi complained as he forced his presence in front of the other who closed his eyes in annoyance. 

 

"What?"

"How come the prince is not home yet? It usually never takes too long and considering you're his little dog I thought you might know something." Aoi said, a smirk plastered onto his face at how good he was at pissing the blonde off. His pleasure didn't last long though as Reita flashed him an evil grin.

 

"Oh? I thought you didn't care about Kai."

"I don't! Why would I care about that hypocrite?" Aoi quickly defended himself wishing the heat he felt on his face wasn't noticeable. "I just find everything extremely boring around here so I might as well kill some time.. It's not like I have anything else to talk about with someone like you." He explained, not failing to notice the anger building up into the taller's eyes.

 

"Watch it. I won't feel any guilt for beating up a whore." Reita warned.

 

"All bark and no bites aren't you?" The raven laughed. "I'm not scared of you. Your master told me what a big softie you actually are. _'Oh don't worry about him, Rei is such a great guy he could never hurt anyone'_." He mimicked the prince making Reita thankful the noseband covered his probably red nose and cheeks. 'Rei is such a great guy'. He imagined Kai saying that in his head. "...he..said that?"

 

Aoi nodded with a smirk. "So don't try to act intimidating on me like that. And you two are obviously close friends, since you're both jerks, so you obviously know what's with this anual little trip of his so tell me." The servant demanded and the smile returned to the blonde's lips as he crossed his arms.

 

"That's right. Kai and I are really good friends and I know the reason he's gone. If you want to know as well wait for his return and he might tell you but trust me....he won't" 

 

Aoi pouted in irritation. He hated not knowing things and hs hated waiting. Considering this 'secret' seemed quite the deal, the raven was even more eager to learn what was happening. In one last attempt to get the information from the guard he forced a mocking smile. "I get it, a dog has to be loyal. Well if you want to stay a dog that's fine by me.. Although dogs are pretty useless without their nose~."

 

Reita blinked slowly in order to remain calm. He wouldn't do the other the favour of telling him or getting angry. "You know what's great about being a prince's dog?" He took a few steps closer to the other who tried to hide his confusion. "I get to give orders when he's not around." The blonde smiled wickidly at the raven who's face was suddenly a few shades more pale. "Since you decided you have plenty time to kill why not put it into good use?"

 

Needless to say Aoi was anything but happy that he was forced to spend the rest of the day cleaning the stables.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoi tried to keep a low profile throughout the next day. He completed his daily tasks as soon as possible before retiring to his room. Not wanting to come across Reita again. Because of him, the raven had to clean himself so much he was sure that his skin would break. Fuckin' jerk. And on top of that he still didn't get to learn what was the matter with his prince. The servant gasped out loud before mentally punching himself for what just crossed his mind. _' **Your** prince idiot?! Disgusting!_ ' he thought to himself. The man sighed as he let himself fall onto his bed. His mind immediately bringing up the brunette's voice, his smile. Aoi couldn't help but grin as he remembered the other day at the prince's chambers. How good it felt when his hands brushed over the smooth skin- 

 

The raven shook his head forcing the thought out of his brain with a groan. "What the hell is happening to me?" He whispered lowly. When did his mind get invaded by the brunette? Did it happen overnight or was it gradual? Perhaps the prince was a sorcerer. An old workmate of his had come across a sorcerer once and had told Aoi some information.

 

 Yeah that would explain the prince's kind-hearted act and his weird charm... That's why Aoi couldn't look away when he smiled, why everyone seemed to like him so much! And why he just couldn't get him out of his god damn mind.

"Son of a..." He muttered to himself once again. "Bet the bastard's gone to prepare some kind of ritual. And his ass guard knows everything!"

...or not, the man thought realising that was some overeacting thinking of his. Ok so maybe his workmade was a little bit of a lunatic and maybe the prince wasn't a specialist in mystery arts but he was definitely hiding something. And today was the day he was going to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Reita smiled gently as he pulled his childhood friend into a warm hug. "Welcome home." He said softly as the prince nodded before pulling back. The guard frowned as he watched the younger lowering head. The way his eyes lacked most of their usual brightness.

"Your highness, are you-"

 

"I'm fine Rei." The brunette cut his friend off and looked him in the eyes, offering a small smile. "You were right. It was easier this time."

 

"What _was_ easier?"

 

Both men turned to the side to see Aoi marching torwards them. Reita immediately stepped forward, practically gritting his teeth. "That's none of you goddamn business scum" He warned but was stopped by the brunette who put an arm in front of him. 

"It's alright" The prince said softly before turning to the raven, a small smile on his face.

"I'm afraid now it's not the best time. I had a long journey and need to get some rest so if you excuse-"

 

"You need rest my ass!" Aoi nearly yelled as he approached. When standing in front of the two men, the servant paused as he looked at the Prince's confused face. No he certainly did not take his time to observe because he'd miss the jerk, not at all! After collecting his thoughts he looked into the taller's eyes with a glare. "Nice prince you are, abandoning everyone and leaving without saying a word for gods know where. Don't you have a sense of responsibility at all?!" 

 

Kai sighed. "Aoi it's not like that. And I don't understand why you're mad at me so if there's something else bothering you..."

 

"No!" The man lied. "What's bothering me is you and your lame act and you hiding something from me, from everyone! Didn't you say you want to earn my trust? Well now I can see why. What are you hiding huh? Are you plotting a murder? War?"

 

"That's enough, Aoi." Kai changed his tone into a lower more stern one. He had a long day and although he was always extra good with the other he now started losing his patience because of the servant's behaviour.

 

"Your highness, you don't have to explain yourself to that piece of crap." Reita spoke while glaring daggers at the raven. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

 

"Oh please, you can say _'That's enough_ ' to some of the sheep that work for you if you like but I have a brain. Am I not a free man after all? You said it yourself when I got here and as a free man I can voice my opinion of what a fuckin' _hypocrite_ you actually are!" Aoi all but yelled. Not sure where all of the intensity came from. All of his live he kept his head low, swallowing his pride, accepting what his miserable life brought to him but right now? It was like his chance to pour all of his anger, all of his pain and frustration into words. He wasn't mad at Kai, not really. He was more mad at himself about his own thoughts and feelings...and at that moment, the patient prince was the perfect alibi to explode at.

 

The brunette clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. His nails digging into the flesh of his palm as he did all he could to keep his composure. 

"You can't know everything. Just..drop it. _Now_." He warned as calmly as possible while Reita took a step back. He'd seen the usual tranquil and cheerful prince in bad moments and the blonde would lie if he said the man was not scary. The guard tried to signal the raven to 'shut it' but he also seemed to be too distracted by his own emotions to get the hint.

 

"Or else what? You're all bark and no bite just like your coward puppet over there. So go on, tell me the truth." The servant stepped even closer, his voice lowering into a mocking tone as a poisonour grin decorated his face. "What are you so afraid of telling hmm? Come on. Show me what a twofaced hypocrite you actually are you son of a whore--"

 

Aoi was cut off by a stinging sensation on the right side of his face, so forcefull that it threw him off balance and onto the ground. The shock creating a blur in his mind as the pain started spreading onto his face. He held still, unable to move at all until the harsh tone of the man standing before him made him jump and look up at the other whose look made something inside him flip, sending chills all over his body.

 

"You crossed the line." Was the only think the brunette said to him. His features were stern and showed no regrets of what he just did.

He had done everything he could to make the other comfortable and happy only for the raven to keep pushing in order to satisfy his own egoistic needs to prove himself right. And Kai had enough of it. 

Not wasting another second looking at the other, the prince turned his back as he spoke to his guard, not facing him either. "Take this man to the dungeon. And make sure no one disturbs me for the rest of the day." 

 

With that, the brunette disappeared into his chambers, shutting the door so hard Reita was sure he felt the walls of the building shaking. With a sigh he turned his attention to the servant who still stood there like a frightened child. Even tears started to appear in the corners of his eyes. Despite the blonde's anger towards him, he decided not to say anything else as he helped him up and started walking him to his new place of staying.

He probably had enough for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just went down o.o (Not really XD) Anyway here's chapter 4 for you all ^^  
> Stay tuned for more~

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter y'all. Please let me know what you think and if you want to know what happens next


End file.
